The cage: Lucifer x reader
by Smitt3nKitt3n
Summary: After committing a crime of murder in order to save a friend's life in self-defence, the readers soul is sent to hell after dying in the process to negotiate within a court case held by Crowley. Crowley amuses at the idea to send the reader to Lucifer's cage. Little does the reader know, Lucifer takes a liking to her, maybe a bit too much.


_**Characters: Lucifer**_

 _ **Word count: 8110 (David Tennant voice: I'm Sorry, I am so sorry)**_

 _ **Reader gender: Female**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **After committing a crime of murder in order to save a friend's life in self-defence, the readers soul is sent to hell after dying in the process to negotiate within a court case held by Crowley. Crowley amuses at the idea to send the reader to Lucifer's cage. Little does the reader know, Lucifer takes a liking to her, maybe a bit too much.**_

 _ **Warnings: Swearing, Death, blood, violence? Rough(-ish) Smut, mild fluff, gags, oral, Daddy kink mentions, slight dom moments, roleplay,**_

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Your friend asked as she dragged a brush through her hair. "Well, it should be alright." You sighed in reply. The mirror before you presented you with your reflection; you wore a tight red dress which barley covered your ass. Your friend chose it out for you as a surprise but you knew her intentions were to go out and get drunk rather than a nice gesture on her behalf. Your (H/L), (H/C) hair had been straightened (unless it's naturally straight), cascading effortlessly past your shoulders. You slid on your kitten heels, which were easiest to walk in and it gave an illusion of making you look taller and gave your legs more shape.

You turned your attention to your friend who was wearing an even shorter dress. The dress was a midnight blue and backless. Her heels must have been 12", but to her defence, her height did reach a rather short 5"1. "That's a bit… um, short." You commented as she gave you a twirl. Her face fell and then she shook it off as she reached for her coat and purse, "I like it."

"Won't you get cold?" You queried much to her dismay, "Enough, (Y/N)." With a slight shake of your head in disapproval, you grabbed your purse and headed out the door. "Seriously, this dress is way too short." You complained, tugging it down after five steps. "You're never happy. Just try to enjoy your night out." She smiled encouragingly as she took your arm, "Just try to enjoy tonight, please. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone." You snorted at her comment. When you two usually have a night out together ordering drinks, it isn't rare for her to go home alone. You would usually stick to a low alcohol percentage or make a non-alcoholic beverage last you the whole night.

The cold air was biting, nipping at you exposed legs and arms, you were practically shivering. One of your arms had a continuous grip on your dress as you tugged at it in the hopeful prevention of it rising and the other was occupied as your friend took it to steady herself in her new heels.

 _This is not going to end well._

Both you and your friend walked down the dark overcasted shadow of the night. It was only 21:00 and already sirens could be heard further down the street. "The Yorkie?" She offered.

 _Ah, the classic Yorkie bar. The place where single desperate men hung out to mingle with other singles for one nightstands and shameful regrets in the morning as they walked the walk of shame._

You nodded in an early defeat, earning an approved look at you walked into the pub together. Of course the moment you two did, eyes shot towards both you and your friend. Some men even had the audacity to cat call. You frowned in reply whilst your friend smiled sweetly at them, the way she would to get a guy's attention. "Just a coke please." You turned to your friend as she attempted to hoist herself up on the bar stool. It looked impossible in those heels of hers, "Uh, a double shot of Jack Daniels, please." She giggled as she triumphantly swung around in the chair.

With both hands, you placed your hand on the chair and easily hoisted yourself up on the stall next to her. "Have something stronger, (Y/N)." She sighed, handing over the money. It surprised you how even with such a short height, her ID was never asked for. It was probably due to the amount of makeup she wears or how she styles her hair or how she dresses. Honestly, without all of the effort she putts in to make herself appear older, she looks to be 15 instead of 20. ID's weren't even asked for at the Yorkie anymore, because they had already seen proof already, so it wasn't like you were both underage.

When your drinks came, your friend already had her eye on some guy. He was hanging around a small group of other guys, holding pints of larger in their hands as they watched a football match. "Go on." You encouraged. "Okay." With a smile she hopped of her chair. You envied her confidence, watching as she approached them and was lucky enough to receive their attention almost immediately. You sipped your drink and watched her to ensure of her safety.

"Hi." A voice beamed making you swivel your chair to the side. A man had taken your friends seat and was eyeing you with a pint in his hand. "Not interested." You sighed, taking another sip of your coke, "sorry."

"Why not?" He asked almost immediately. "I'm here on a girl's night out, not scoping for a one-night stand. It's tacky, not my thing." You sighed. You were about to swivel your chair around until he continued his attempt to talk to you, making you stop politely in your tracks, "am I ugly?"

 _Leave me alone._

You shook your head, "Look, I know there are many girls here who are willing to go home with you but unfortunately, I'm not one of them and before you ask, no, I'm not playing hard to get. It's just the way I am." He gave you sad look, "So, you don't think I'm ugly?"

 _Just go already._

"Look, if you want honesty… I'm gay." You lied. He rose his hands up in defeat, "Oh, my bad." He gave a shy smile and stumbled away. You swivelled your chair around and she was nowhere to be seen. Panic struck through you as your eyes bounced around the bar before jumping of the stall and running out of the bar, abandoning your coke.

You called out your friend's name, she couldn't have gone far. The air bit you again, turning your bare skin a light shade of red. As if on cue, you heard your friend scream and so you ran in the direction of her voice. You ran, turning a corner to you right and saw the three drunk men pinning her against the wall, "(Y/N)!" She called when she saw you. You froze not knowing what to do. "Walk away." One of the guys instructed sternly, his eyes completely black.

 _Am I actually seeing this?_

You watched as the other two guys had the same thing happen to their eyes, they turned jet black. You began to question everything at this point and realised you were paralysed and unable to 'walk away' as instructed.

The guy who had instructed you to do so began walking up to you whilst the others remained by your friend's side, keeping her pinned in place against the wall. When in front of you, the man with black eyes reached for something that seemed to be tugged into the waistline of his trousers. You assumed the worse, thinking of something rational like a gun but before you had time to think, you slipped a foot out of one of your heels and reached for it. Using the heel and by using your adrenaline you collided the two and stabbed him in the head, earning a loud crunching sound.

The other two men released your friend and ran up to you as the guy with half of you heel sticking out of his head fell to the floor screaming in pain. You mouthed the word 'run' at your friend as the men now seemed to have some sort of blade in their hands. Your friend stood there, screaming for help as the blade was brutally forced inside your stomach. The agony was unbearable and you knew best to look down at the wound. Your dress felt wet as the blade was pulled out and you knew it was your blood.

You collapsed to the cold, hard concreate floor, falling on your knees first and then falling on your side. You held on long enough to know that your friend was okay, when you finally heard the loud pitter-pattering of her obnoxiously high heels as she ran. Ran for her life or to get help? You didn't know for sure, but you knew she had a better chance of escape now thanks to you. The three men with black eyes hovered over you as if to make sure that your death was in fact your death. Your vision blurred and the night was beginning to get darker and darker, drawing you to your death until every sound, every scent, every breath you took, eventually faded into nothingness.

You opened your eyes and wondered if it was a dream. No, nightmare. A lucid one at that. You scoped the room before sitting up and saw that you was in what looked like a court room. A short man in a dark suit sat on some sort of throne. You looked around and saw some other people standing by the sides. "Morning love." A gravelly voice spoke, patronising you. He nodded at some of the men to the side as if to silently command them to do something. One stood at either side of you and forced you to stand by grabbing harshly onto your arms. You watched as the man who sat before you so righteously on his throne scanned some sort of scroll that he held. His eyebrows rose in shock and then they darted to yours.

 _How am I still alive?_

"Where am I?" You asked. "Hell." He answered.

 _Of course I am._

"Why?"

"'Why'? Because you killed one of my men, that's why. Can't have you doing that now can I?"

"My friend was being attacked by three of them! I couldn't just stand there!" You snapped. "You could have walked away." You rolled your eyes and realised the pain in your stomach had disappeared. Oh yeah, probably because you were dead. There wasn't even a hole in your dress. "What to do with you." He bit his lip as if thinking of a punishment, "Torture? Imprisonment?" He thought aloud. His eyes dropped and you realised he was admiring your rather short dress, "Nice dress." You glared at him and attempted to get out of the grip of the two men who still held onto you. "Feisty, isn't she? Let's see, red dress and a temper to go with it… I know what to do with you, my dear." You stopped struggling and stared at him for his suggestion.

"Stick her in with Lucifer."

Your blood turned cold, "L-Lucifer? He's… real? Then, who the hell are you?!" You barked. The man on throne gave a cold expression as if to be in disbelief before smirking, "Who am I? The king of hell. Crowley at your service." He rose his hands from the arm rests, giving a half sat bow. "Your men gave me no choice, Crowley! I don't even understand why they even targeted her." You found yourself fighting for anything but to be put in with Lucifer, you wanted answers and it seemed obvious he wouldn't give them to you. "Don't be shy pet, he doesn't bite… much." The other men in the room sniggered at his comment. "Oh yeah? Look at you. The supposedly 'king of hell' sending an innocent soul to Lucifer's cage, just because! You're sat a few feet away from me while two of your henchmen grab me. Me! A girl, Crowley. Do I look like a threat? The REAL king of hell is Lucifer and you know it!" You were asking for a permanent death wish now, anything but to be sent to the cage.

Crowley's smug face dropped and was soon replaced with a stern look, "Is that what you think? Well, you obviously admire the guy." You gave up, neither reverse psychology nor any kind of negotiation was going to work and you most certainly weren't going to beg, so you stood there waiting for him to send you away. Hot tears pooled at your eyes from fear. "Scared, pet?" He grinned. You refused to answer him, "You should be." He continued. He squinted his eyes at you as if to read you since you gave up on him. Then you thought of a short comeback that would be sure to say everything in two simple words of command, "Bite me." He smirked at you, satisfied that you were finally speaking again, "The cage. Send her to it." He ordered. The men hesitated, too scared to actually escort you there. "Now!" He barked, making you and the other men jump. After another moment of hesitation, you smirked at the 'king'.

"This is why you should be scared, pet. If my henchmen, henchmen of hell hesitate to escort a soul to Lucifer's cage… well, one can only imagine why." That was sure to wipe the grin off your face. He seemed to take delight in this little victory and clicked his fingers. "Worthless." He muttered as the two men seemed to burn from the inside. They screamed until they eventually turned into ashes and then into nothingness. You gasped as you were finally released from their harsh grip and the 'king' was quick to stand.

"Anyone else want to end up like them?" He asked, calmly. Nobody said a word. "Hello? Am I talking to myself here? Somebody escort her, now!" Everybody remained silent and still, their heads bowed in fear and hesitation. "Fine. As off now, you're all de-moted." He walked past you and stopped at the door, turning to face you, "Come, pet. I'm not going to give you the easy way out so you might as well, follow me!" He shouted the last two words, making you jump. You walked up to him and followed as he continued to walk.

You and Crowley stood before Lucifer's cage, angry flames flickered around it. You took the semi freedom of the ability to move arms and tugged down your dress. The fire made the atmosphere seem to reach an almost unbearable Fahrenheit. Tugging at your dress again, you peered into the cage, almost hiding behind Crowley as you did so. A pair of red eyes stared back at you as the figure in the cage walked up to lean against the bars. "But he's human." You whispered, "It's his vessel, I'm using one to." You visibly relaxed, thankful that he wasn't some sort of horned beast. "Crowley." Lucifer stated.

"The heir to the throne." He continued. You wanted to see more of him but you were literally hiding behind Crowley.

"I come bearing gifts." Crowley spoke, stepping aside and revealing you. You shot Crowley a pleading look for some kind of protection but he was quick to get out as soon as he got in. "Who's this?" Lucifer asked, his eyes scanning you. "Your new roomie." You wanted to beg Crowley to do anything but put you in a cage with the devil himself but instead you were glued on the spot, unable to say a word. A heavy hand landed on your shoulder, making you jump. Crowley ushered you closer to the cage and your legs began moving by themselves. You were closer to the fire if not the cage and sweat began to drip from your face.

Lucifer stepped back, right back, until he was by the other side of the cage. With a click of his fingers, Crowley had teleported you through the bars. You were now inside with Lucifer, standing in the middle, a few feet away from him. "We're going to have so much fun." Lucifer smirked.

"She speaks highly of you." Crowley spoke. Lucifer's eyebrows rose in amusement, "Oh?" He mused. "Says, you are the king." Lucifer tilted his head slightly, his eyes never leaving yours, "I am so much more than that." He shouted through a whisper. You backed away from him until your back hit the bars. Lucifer slowly walked to the centre of the cage, like a lion keeping a heavy eye on a Gazelle. Crowley was quiet, too quiet and it made you wonder if he was still there. You wanted to turn to have a glimpse but you were scared of turning your back on Lucifer. "He's gone." Lucifer pouted, "We're all alone. Just you and me. The bars that contain us and the fire that surrounds us." As he mentioned the fire, you realised how hot and sweaty your body was reacting to the temperature so you didn't respond, instead you could only return his stare with a horrific expression.

"I'm surprised at how calm you are due to your current circumstances." He furrowed an eyebrow at you, as if to solve the intriguing puzzle you were. You stared back politely, entranced at by his presence. "Why are you even here?" He frowned, obviously annoyed at your lack of communication.

"I…Killed one of Crowley's… um, henchman." You whispered. Lucifer continue to stare at you, wanting more of an explanation, "-they were after my friend, I couldn't let her die so I risked my life to save her and in doing so I killed one of his henchmen." He chuckled darkly at your response, "Did they have scary black eyes?" He patronised. You nodded. "Demons." He replied, matter-of-factly.

 _Why is he giving me answers Crowley couldn't? At least he isn't hurting me yet, maybe I can trust him? No, come on! He's the fricken Devil!_

You mentally scolded yourself for believing that you could let your guard down around him. "Why am I here when I didn't do anything wrong?" You asked. "Wrong place, wrong time." Lucifer shrugged. Great, he was basically in a bad mood and took it out on you.

The heat was now becoming unbearable. "Tell me your name." He ordered. "(Y/N)." You breathed. You didn't know if it was the way your body was reacting to the heat but the longer you continued to stare at Lucifer, the more you began to contemplate his physical appearance.

 _Damn, he's hot._

"You killed yourself to save the life of another… It seems I was wrong about humans- most humans that is. Most of you murder each other, your envious of one another, hateful even-", he bit his nail, pretending to be deep in thought, -but you… to risk your life… it's sweet." He pouted on the final world, condescendingly.

"She was my friend." You responded, fanning yourself with your dress. "Well, your actions were… different. It makes you selfless, courageous even. Humans are like cockroaches, aren't they? But you, you're… something else." He drew in his lip as he squinted at you, still trying to figure you out. "It makes me a decent human being." Lucifer snorted, "No such thing."

"I don't like him… Crowley, I mean." You purposely changed the subject. Lucifer made a gentle humming sound as if to agree, "I don't either, he's much too short to rule hell." You gave a nervous laugh as he watched you for a reply but eventually gave up and asked another question instead, "Now that we've got gossiping out of the way, what do you want to do now? We could share secrets, don't worry, it'll stay between us girls." He winked, "Or…" He paused, watching you with amusement, "naked pillow fight?"

Your eyes darted away from his, you knew he was patronising you but it didn't sound like a bad idea to take the damn dress off. "What's wrong, (Y/N)? Do you have body issues? You want to talk about it, cry about it?" You shook your head, "I don't have issues." You said, barely audible. The temperature was getting to much to handle and you couldn't keep pulling your dress down all the time, it would eventually get old and you knew you were going to be here a while. "Play with me, (Y/N). I'm bored." He whined. "We don't even have any pillows." You sighed, using your arm to wipe the sweat of your forehead. Lucifer held out his hand, offering for you to take it, "Dance with me then." You obviously hesitated yet understandably for the reason why, "but we have no music."

"You're no fun(!)" He sulked, dropping his hand by his side with a bored frown. Then his face lit up and he beamed at you, he obviously just thought of something, "Truth or dare." He suggested, earning an agitated groan from you.

 _I really am in hell._

"Come on, don't be a spoil sport! You go first." A heavy sigh deflated you when you finally decided to give in, "Truth." You muttered. "When was the last time you got laid?" his icy blue eyes stared straight through your own, no words had formed properly in your head so you gawked at him with parted lips. He rose his eyebrows as he waited for an answer. With a long sigh, you shook your head, "I haven't. No in while, anyway."

"Would you like to?" The corners of his mouth twisted into a wide grin. You cleared your throat, keeping your thoughts to yourself, "T-Truth or dare?" With an irritated sigh, Lucifer answered your question, "Dare. Truths are boing." You pondered on this for a while and then thought of the prefect dare for situation like this, "I dare you to cool me down, if you can that is." Now it was your turn to smirk.

He returned your victorious expression half-heartedly and sauntered towards you with his head low and his blue eyes piercing yours menacingly. The bars were your barrier, your restriction as you attempted to back further away. His intentions were to appear malevolent however he looked so hot like this. "Blowing on my face doesn't count." You added weekly as he stood in front of you. His was quick to engulf you as he pulled you into an embrace.

You wordlessly struggled to be released from his constricting grip, only to be held tighter. It only took a few seconds, but his own body temperature radiated from his clothes and it wasn't long until you found out the reason to why he latched onto you in the first place.

His body temperature was abnormally cold, instantly cooling you down. You melted into his embrace and wrapped your heated arms around his icy frame.

A raw leg subconsciously wrapped itself around his chilled waist, a natural instinct to cool more of yourself down. With a confident hand, Lucifer grabbed onto your leg, hoisting it higher and wrapping you tighten around himself, making the both of you to unintentionally groan as this caused an unintended frictional grind.

His growing bulged acted as a well needed ice pack on your sweltering clit, igniting a sudden flame that seemed to tighten within you, a desire. You wanted him, you needed him and the egotistical prick knew this. You moved your arms around his neck as his icy fingers ghosted down your back until he grabbed your ass.

"Lucifer!" You gasped, losing your balance. You grabbed onto him tighter for support but even he lost his balance and the cage rattled as you both fell back.

With a quick jump, you wrapped your other leg around him so your heated legs were straddling his icy waist. He grabbed onto your legs for support and buried his face in your neck.

As your opposing temperatures collided with one another, they contradicted their purposes, causing you to be chilled rather than scorched and Lucifer to feel warmth rather than the constant chill.

Lucifer's skin against your neck was like a spark of electricity of a contradicted reaction, fire and ice simultaneously. He was like a refrigerated can of coke against your heated neck.

"I do believe it's your turn. Truth or dare?" He asked, his breath like the freshly chilled air of an icy morning against your neck. "I-I haven't cooled down yet." You protested.

Lucifer grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcefully pulling it down for easier access to your neck. A cry of pain escaped your lips as the action wasn't expected. You felt his smirk against your neck and the parting of his lips as his forked tongue glided impatiently up your neck and up to your jaw line. "Luci," You moaned, grinding your hips against his clothed erection.

Lucifer pulled away to see the lusted expression on your face, "Careful honey, you're making daddy excited." He smirked.

"Please." You requested more of him in one word. "Please what?" He mused. That narcissistic jerk wasn't one to go with it, he was going to make you beg for him. "Lucifer please." His forked tongue was like an ice cube on your ear, sending delicious tingling sensations down to your tightening core. You wanted him, needed him. "I can't give you what you want unless you tell me what it is." He whispered. "Fuck me." You blushed, raking your fingers in his sandy blonde hair. "Not good enough." He sighed, "beg for me." His hands moved up your dress, making it rise. His fingers were like heavenly pop sickled as they ghosted up your back. "Lucifer please, I'm begging you. I need you, I want you. I want you to fuck me."

He chuckled against your ear as his hands found your breasts, "If you insist." You squirmed against his skilled fingers as they begun to pinch and twist, "I'm not going to hold back. When I stretch you and fill you, you're going to be a convulsing wreck. Not one part of your body won't be bruised and your limbs will ache. It'll be a while before you can even stand up properly. Who knows, maybe I'll take you again before you heal. You'll either be begging me for more or begging me for less. Either way I will get what I want from you, are you sure you want this?" His warning was paramount but he was prolonging the moment for sadistic reasons, he knew how bad you wanted him and so he was loving the torture he was putting you through.

"(Y/N), answer me." He ordered, a hand ghosting over your sex. "Oh god, yes." You agreed, bucking your hips against him. With a slick movement of his fingers, he stroked your folds, purposely brushing against your clit, "Look at how ready you are for me." He murmured as a finger wormed itself in.

There was that feeling again, the electrical surge of ice and fire working inside of you causing you to wither against him. He wasted no time in adding another finger. "Ah, Luci." You cried. Having your back against the bars and your legs wrapped around his waist waste served the balance for the both of you. Then there were his hands, one underneath your dress, torturing a nipple whilst his other hand was occupied with your sex. His fingers pumped at a harsh motion before you had the chance to get use to him. His face remained buried into your neck, his forked tongue playing havoc when he found your sweet spot.

He took great delight in marking you his by leaving angry red marks as he would bite and suck, earning cries of pain and pleasure from you. His fingers began to reach further, deeper inside of you as his pace quickened to a harsh torturous speed. His tongue traced an invisible trail from your bruised neck to your collar bone and then stopped when he reached your clothed breast, greedily sucking at the nipple though the fabric. You arched your back, pushing more of yourself into him and pulled at his hair. Lucifer would change his actions at random, flicking your nipple between the centre of his forked tongue, to sucking it and then rolling it around between his teeth harshly. You withered around, unable to keep still and unable to keep quiet.

Your climax was drawing close you were balancing between the tipping point, about to come any second now, "Lucifer, oh god! I'm about to come." You called, looking down at him whilst his teeth rolled your erected nipple from side to side. He stopped to look up at you, his teeth still attached and bit down harshly after tugging. You tightened around both of his digits as a warmth sensation of ecstasy overtook you. "Lucifer!" You called, throwing your head back.

"Hmm… You're a little loud aren't you? Maybe I should gag you." He withdrew his fingers and drew it close to his mouth, slowly licking off your essence., "Still warm," he brought his fingers close to your mouth as an offering for you to taste yourself. The smell of your own arousal infiltrated your senses and so you obeyed and opened your mouth. Lucifer suddenly withdrew his fingers teasingly and crashed cold his lips against yours instead.

Much to your delight, Lucifer kissed you cautiously, his lips ghosting over your own. He was the definition of danger and you, a mere insect through his perception. You were the moth to his flame who desired more of him, despite the obvious threat. Lucifer was doing this on purpose, he knew how much of him you wanted and so he took this knowledge and held it against you for his own selfish amusement. The anticipation to kiss him back hard was quickly building up and so you felt the corners of his lips twitch into a cold grin as he sensed this.

His double pointed tongue glided gracefully against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. When you denied his silent request he pulled away, causing you to punish his tortuous kiss by gently clamping your teeth down on his lower lip. Lucifer attempted to break the kiss by pulling away but you refused to release your grip. You grinned before eventually freeing him, finally able to draw in a breath. Luci looked down into your eyes intensively before his tongue darted over his lower lip.

"You're refusing me." He sulked. "Your kiss was too gentle," You sighed, "shame." He rose his eyebrows at you, "'too gentle? There's not a gentle bone in my body, (Y/N). I guess you're going to have to learn that the hard way." With a promising grin, he crashed his lips against yours for a second time as his fingers raked through your hair effortlessly. Lucifer wasn't content on gently manoeuvring his lips onto yours, instead he set a rough pace, making your lips tingle. He pulled you closer to him as he forced his tongue into your mouth, earning a lustful groan from you. You raked your fingers though his hair and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt with the other.

His cold parted lips were glued onto yours, his icy tongue swirling around your own. The need for air was beckoning you but Lucifer wasn't yet satisfied with his work. Your breathing hitched as you were forced to breathe through your nose. His tongue continued to slide randomly against yours, discovering each and every miniature taste bud you had to offer. He found the sides were the parts that made you squirm the most so he took that newly found discovery and taunted you some more.

When your lips parted from one another his eyes were dark, completely filled with want. The way he was looking at you right now almost seemed dangerous, like he would take you at any moment without caution. His lips were swollen and tinted with light bruising. "On. Your. Knees." He growled. Your legs unravelled from his icy waist as you kneeled before him. You looked up into his cold blue eyes as your fingers scrambled around his trousers.

You gasped at the sight of him when he was finally able to spring free, his twitching cock demanded attention as pre-cum dripped from the tip. You locked your gaze with his and slowly licked your lips. "I swear (Y/N), if you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to use a safeword." He warned, making you the knot in your stomach grow tighter. "How do you expect this to fit in my mouth?"

"With you gagging, hopefully," he gave a half smile. You grabbed onto his icy cock with one hand and with your free hand, you gripped his waist to steady yourself before gliding you tongue underneath his length, causing him to buck into your touch, "(Y/N), your hands are so warm," he groaned. Confident from his reaction, your tongue swirled in circles around his wet tip, tasting his salty pre-cum. Teasing him some more, your lips closed around his tip, sucking at it whilst pumping your hand.

Drunk with lust and impatience, Lucifer grabbed a fistfall of your hair and forced you to take all of him in at once, setting a quick rocking motion before your throat got the chance to get use to his sheer size. Natural reflexes kicked in and your throat began to close around him. You groaned in a wordless request for him to stop or at least slow his past down but this only fuled Luci's desire for a release as the vibrations from your throat sent delicious vibrations through him.

You locked your eyes with his and grazed your teeth against his length, "Oh shit. Fuck, (Y/N). Your mouth is truly amazing. So warm and tight. It makes me wonder what fucking you senseless from the inside would feel like." Lucifer's length began to pulsate as it travelled back and forth your throat and so you took this as an opportunity to suck harder, causing an almost vacuum condition for his needs. He closed his eyes as his grip in your hair tightened, he was falling apart and just watching him made you wet again. "So close." He whispered through clenched teeth. You added more pressure onto him as you slowly increased the vice that was your teeth, groaning around him to assist him further on his release. You increased your speed, your head bobbing back and forth so quickly that Lucifer's hand had to grip your hair tighter to catch up.

Without warning, Lucifer's seed shot into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. He threw his head back and thrusted himself a final time. When he finally released your hair, you volunteering decided to drink up every trace of him that resides left. You pulled your head back, causing an audible popping sound before gazing up at him.

Lucifer had just about came back down from his high and his chest was rising and falling as he tried to steady his breathing. Finding your feet, you were taken surprise when you were pushed against the bars. He was quick to recover from his high and craved more from you, "I've been down here for a while, there's no way in hell I'm done with you yet. I warned you this was going to happen, (Y/N)." His tone was lower, darker than usual and riddled with want. It was as if he had been reaching out and nobody had helped him in anyway shape or form, until you came along. He took you as an opportunity to finally connect again. To use your body as an outlet for his rage, loneliness, despair and sorrow. "You better keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut this time." He spoke in a sing-song tone, almost sardonically. "Capuche?" You gave a frantic nod instantly, wet and wanting. "It's a shame I don't have anything to tie you up with. That would be so much fun, don't you think? Talk."

"Yes." You croaked, along with another nod. Suddenly, almost aggressively, Lucifer's icy hands reached out for your wrists and slammed them against the bars of the cage. He was like a hungry snake reaching out for its prey, quicker than lightning. His eyes burned into yours as gave a cold smirk, sadistically amused by your vulnerability.

The more grew agitated by his dominance, the more you absentmindedly struggled out of his grip. The more you struggled, the more your dress began to rise and so, due to the obvious embarrassment that also seemed to become another empowerment over you, you made an attempt to close your legs for the sake of your dignity. Lucifer noticed this, his eyes slowly travelling down, pausing and then rising back up at you with a Cheshire grin. "I think it's about time we take this thing off. What do you say, (Y/N)?" eyebrows knitting together as he acted as if his question required thorough thought.

You remained silent. "Oh come one, I was only joking before." He let out a cruel laugh, "just not about the dress." He released his grip on you and took a step back, "actually… I have a better idea." He brushed his fingers against his lips as if to think about something. Your eyes fell to his fingers as they lightly grazed his mouth. That cold mouth, those icy fingers. Images flooded your head as you were lost in a daze. They were so graphic, you began to wonder if Lucifer had somehow incorporated them inside your mind. His fingers ghosting past every inch of your naked body as he straddled you dominantly.

Lucifer clicked his fingers obnoxiously, "anybody home?!" he elongated the final word as he turned his palms up questionably. "S-sorry… Yeah. I'm home. H-here, I mean. In hell. With you. In the cage… not that I'm complaining. I mean-", You rambled only to have Luce frown and hold a finger up to silence you impatiently, "Whatever. Look, do you want to hear my idea or not?" You nodded.

"I want you to run from me so I can chase you and then _when_ I catch you, I want you to try to fight me off." You furrowed an eyebrow at him as you took a step back. "How can I 'run' from you? We're in a cage and there aren't any object to hide be-", you were interrupted, "Run!" You jumped and made a runner for the corner of the cage on the right. He followed you quickly and so you made a diagonal dash to the bottom left corner. Before you could even reach the corner, Lucifer was quick to tackle you to the ground, "fight me." He chuckled, straddling you from behind.

Your already warm sex was pressed against the warm concrete of the cage floor and thanks to Luce's weight, caused you to shift around for any form of friction that would help relieve the tension that was slowly building up inside.

It was at this precise moment, you could feel Lucifer's cold, hard length press up against your clothed ass. To be dominated by him this way made you as wet as it made him hard. He got to play the lion once again, chasing the gazelle.

"I can't fight you with you sitting on me like that." You huffed, attempting to use your hands to lift yourself up but Lucifer's weight was too much for you to handle, no matter how hard you tried. "That's too bad." He grabbed your hands and shoved them onto the floor of the cage, continuously pressing more of his weight onto you to keep you still.

You kicked your legs and tried to twist your body around to fight him like he had requested but this was futile. If anything, you didn't want to resist him, you wanted him more than you have ever wanted anything from anyone ever. "Get off! Help, somebody!" You screamed half-heartedly. Lucifer was surprisingly still and quiet, so you stopped also, curiously.

It was then, as you were quiet and as still as a cat caught in headlights, you knew why. Your body was shifting on its own, around and around in subtle circles. No, not on its own, by Lucifer. He was slowly grinding against you, quietly grunting lustfully. You didn't notice this before because you were told to cry for help and attempt to fight him off.

"Uh… Luce?" You breathed. His only response was the tightening grip around your wrists. His grinding caused your sex to grind against the floor beneath you and so you moaned with him. "Fight… me." This was more of a plea than an order.

 _I don't want to. I will never deny you._

He had finally caught on and released his grip to give you more of a chance of 'defending' yourself like he wanted. Somehow, you were able to push yourself up by pressing your weigh on your arms and curving your back. Then you twisted your body around so you were now lying on your back. Before you had the chance to use your new found freedom of your hands again, Luci was quick to pin them down again, "No fair." You pouted, "Get off."

"Never." He smirked, "I win." For the second time, he released his grip on you, his hands tracing an invisible trail from your hips and then down to the hem of the dress you were still wearing to slowly rise it up. He did slowly, carefully as if his life depended on it. The dress rose up your hips, your stomach, your breasts and then eventually over your head were it was temporarily discarded behind you. Lucifer's eyes slowly studied you, now in your knickers and nothing else. You would been cold and gasped as the air suddenly bit you but you were in hell and to only thing cold here was the devil himself as he straddled you.

His tongue absentmindedly darting out to glide across his lower lip as he eyed you hungrily. Your hands found his shoulders as you pulled him further down to plant a kiss on his lips with the only intention of sliding one of two shirts off. You felt the smirk in his kiss before he pulled away and took his final shirt off for you. Satisfied, you gave him a smirk and then reached for his trousers to pull them completely off. He grabbed your hands, stopping you in your tracks, "I'll take off myn, if you take off yours." His eyes fell to the undergarments you were still in before a tracing a finger around them causing a shiver to convulse your senses. He gave a soft chuckle before literally ripping them off. Another shiver overtook you as his cock rested on your sex. Your hands reached for his trousers in an attempt to take them completely off, to which he did for you before throwing them behind himself.

Lucifer moved hips, using your juices as lubricant for himself, "you're so ready. Do you like this sort of thing? You're just as sick as I am." He murmured. A moan escaped your lips as he pressed a finger against your sex. He was hardly touching you, purposely tormenting you with his cold touches. Luce reached for the dress behind you before shoving it inside your mouth, "-and now I have you were I want, gagged and bound by me, I can fuck you as hard as I want." He said simply as he tied the dress in a knot behind your head for security and pulled back to admire his work. "I wonder how much this thing can silence you." Testing his theory, he wormed a finger inside of you, quickly followed by another and then a third. You gave a loud groan, your hands finding his arms for something to dig your nails into. His fingers began to pump at an agonisingly slow pace, reaching further and further inside. You coiled underneath him, the need for a release growing stronger. You wanted to speak, to beg but the gag was silencing you. As if to read your thoughts, his pace built up ever so slightly, causing your fingernails to graze his skin. Dissatisfied by your lack of reaction, he pressed his thumb against your sex causing a loud moan to escape only to be silenced. He grinned victoriously before dipping his head, his teeth pulling at one of your nipples, causing you to arch your back.

You wanted to wrap your legs around him, or to touch him in some way but he had you pinned. His pace sped up, his palm hitting you as his fingers reached further inside but stopped just before you reached your peak. Your eyebrows knitted together as he pulled back to see your disappointed expression. With a smirk, he withdrew his fingers and positioned them by his mouth. His forked tongue darted out to clean all digits. He did this slowly, purposely being seductive whilst remaining eye contact with you, it seemed the more he tasted you, the more of you he wanted. It was as if you were his drug.

After his fingers were clean his hands found your hips and so he positioned himself in front of your entrance, "Safeword?" He grinned, knowing you wouldn't be able to say anything.

It all happened so fast when he suddenly slammed into you. A cry escaped your mouth only to be silenced by the dress. The only indication of pain you had, was when your fingernails dug into his arms

Your warm breath lingered on the fabric as you proceeded call out. Your hips twisted to get use to him. He stilled inside you, letting you get use to his size but after a short while, he moved his hips without your consent, grinding against you. He never held back on his actions, he kept his word and was certainly rough, especially when he stopped grinding and began to pound deeply, his hips meeting yours for a short moment before pulling away and hitting again. The tightening sensation coiled, growing tighter and tighter as the need for release increased.

His speed increased after every thrust, the sound of his hips meeting yours echoing around the cage. Lucifer dug his fingers on the flesh as he gripped your hip with an almost death-like grip whilst his other hand reached out to squeeze your breast. Despite his cold cock pounding deeper and deeper inside of you, your whole body began to sweat as if it was unsure of the appropriate temperature to remain. Your teeth clamped down onto the dress as he tormented torture on your nipple by pinching and twisting it, randomly switching between the two.

Your hands roamed his body, leaving red lines across his skin that appeared more like whip marks. He stopped for a second as he grabbed onto your ankles and threw them over his shoulders. When he continued, the feeling was different, it felt like balance between blissful pleasure and tormenting agony. He was the bug that bit you and the more you scratched, the more it releaved the itch but at the same time, the pain it brought you. You screamed from both sensations, screaming through the dress as your body bounced back and forth, the warmth on the floor on your back burning like rope burns. The new position Lucifer had initiated, seemed to make him go further inside of you, stretching you further if possible. You moved your leg down and wrapped it around his waist whilst the other remained across his shoulder.

"I can feel you getting tighter. Warmer. You're my slut for all of eternity and it's going to get much harder than this. I'm going to test you to your limits and throw you over the edge." He grinned, reaching out and pulling the dress out of your mouth. Your breathing was erratic, sounding as if you had just ran a marathon. "Lucifer! Oh god!" Your intents were to scream his name thanks to your new found of freedom, your breathing overtook control. It was as if he had taken your breath away with ever thrust and refused to let you catch your breath in time for the next. You tighten you grip around his icy waist as his pace was continuously speeding up. You were on the brink yet again, balancing between your next release. Lucifer began making animnalistic noises as his release was also drawing close.

"You're. My. Little. Bitch." Lucifer claimed passively, his eye colour shifting from a cold blue to a dangerous red,

Then it hit you, you release overtaking your senses. A warm sensation of pure ecstasy flowed through your entire body as you tightened around him, "Oh Lucifer Morningstar!" You screamed, throwing your head back and arching your back. This caused Lucifer's release also and so he filled you completely. Your heart beat exhilarated as your breathing was out of control.

When you both came back down from your high, Lucifer gave you a victorious gin, "Which game would you like to play next?"


End file.
